Sash Lilac (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
First Appearance= |-|Freedom Planet 2= Summary Sash Lilac is one of the main protagonists in Freedom Planet, alongside Carol Tea, Milla Basset, Torque and Neera. Lilac is enthusiastic and friendly. She is a good-hearted half-dragon that will always do "what is right", even when the chances of succeeding are low. She might get angry, but only in desperate situations, and will never give up. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Sash Lilac Origin: Freedom Planet Gender: Female Age: 15 (FP), 17 (FP2) Classification: Avalician, Half-water Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Expertise, Hair Combat, Iron Will, Forcefield Creation (Of various Elemental variety via Keystone Monitors some of which grant Resistances), Healing/Regeneration (Low. Has to be activated via a Power-Up ), ect Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '''(Capable of harming and defeating an amped Serpentine, who while weakened, tanked a Multi-City Block level explosion based off of this calculation. Capable of harming and defeating Lord Brevon) '''Speed: Subsonic '''with '''Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Could dodge and outpace the Holodragon during flight which flew 62 m/s. Can react to and dodge sound waves and gunfire attacks from enemies like the Ghetto Blaster or from Lord Brevon's Sonic Mines) Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Can push boulders as large as herself) '''Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can tank hits from those stronger than her such as Lord Brevon or Serpentine) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range in general, several dozen meters with Dragon boost. Standard Equipment: Note Notable Intelligence: Above Average (She was capable of understanding Torque's techno-babble and explaining it to Zao), expert in martial arts Weaknesses: Lilac has some anger issues, she often remains oblivious to incoming danger. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hair Whip: Lilac's standard attack, she strikes her enemy with her hair. * Low Kick: A low, sweeping kick, faster than Hair Whip. * Rising Slash: A more damaging version of Hair Whip. * Dragon Cyclone: An attacking double jump or grounded spin attack; can be used to gain extra height off springs. * Dragon Boost: Like the name says, she has a quick boost of speed directed upwards or towards. * Boost Cancel: Enables Lilac to cancel out a Dragon Boost in use, converting it into a shockwave that damages any enemy in range. It also gives her an extra push while in midair, acting like a double jump. * Indomitable Will: Sash Lilac has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. Even while being electrucuted with near-fatal voltage, she told Torque not to reveal anything to Brevon. Even Brevon himself said that he believe he could "Hack at her limbs all day" and she would "still find a way to bite back". ** Master-Level Fighting Skills: She is a master level fighter, being trained and operating with the Red-Scarves. Sash has won multiple fighting tournaments, and is well adept in hand-to-hand and superpowered combat. Her skills rival that of Spade's, and she is capable of defeating Brevon himself in a one-on-one duel. Note: Credit to Tyson Tan for the Freedom Planet 2 artwork. Credit to the Heroes Wiki and Avalice Archives for some of the info showcased here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Maverick Zero X